Lavender
by Watanabe Niko
Summary: Derajat kembali memisahkan dua teman sejak kecil, disisi lain saat dewasa sang gadis hendak ditunangkan dengan seorang kaisar dari Uchiha. apa yang mampu Naruto lakukan? sedangkan dia hanyalah rakyat biasa?/'Pujian yang berkesan untukku Uchiha. Terima kasih.'/'Bajingan! Kita belum menikah'/'Lama tidak jumpa. Kapan kau kembali ke Kyoto'/NaruHina. DLDR. R&R? :) CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Prolog

**Lavender**

…

Mata bulan itu meredup, senyum tipis tapi kosong telah terukir dengan indah diwajahnya. Dia kini menerima kenyataan.  
Tentang perjodohannya dengan putera dari seorang kaisar Uchiha. 

…

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Romance

Pairing: NaruHina

Warning: mungkin Typo, no EYD. Kurang memahami ide dll

…

 **Distrik Kyoto, 794-1185 M (Zaman Heian)** **  
**  
Gadis bermata levender itu terdiam, wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah kelembutan dengan wajah tenang yang tampak kontras sekali seperti pembawaannya.  
Kimono 7 lapis bercorak bunga lavender telah melekat pada tubuh indahnya, juga rambut indigo panjang yang telah tersanggul rapih dengan sebuah Hanakanzahi berbentuk bunga lavender bermata perak menghias rambutnya.

Tak ada yang tidak mengenalnya, puteri seorang bangsawan terkemuka di Distrik Kyoto. Hyuuga Hinata.

Namun pembawaanya sangat berbeda dengan kebanyakan puteri bangsawan lainnya. Dia tidak memfoyakan waktu dan uangnya. Sejak kecil dia mulai belajar tentang tata krama menjadi seorang bangsawan, dia juga mempelajari Ikebana, sebuah seni merangkai bunga. Hinata mulai tertarik mempelajarinya saat mendapat hadiah dari seorang rakyat bermarga Yamanaka saat dia mencoba melarikan diri dulu.

Manik lavendernya kini beralih pada sosok yang sangat berwibawa didepannya.

Seolah semua ucapannya adalah mutlak ''Kau akan menikahi putera kaisar.'' 

…

Hinata melepas obinya dengan gerakan lambat sampai beberapa bulir yang menetes di pipi porselinnya, biasanya banyak maid yang membantunya namun kali ini Hinata sangat ingin melakukannya sendiri. Dengan kata lain tak ingin diganggu.

Gadis itu menanggalkan kimononya dan menyisakan kain putih tipis terakhir yang membalut tubuhnya. Surai indigonya bergerak turun saat Hinata menjatuhkan tubuhnya di futon. Dia mengerang hingga terlelap. 

…

''Dia cocok dilemparkan ke rumah Okiya.'' ujar Sasuke datar namun sebuah seringaian muncul diwajahnya.

''Kau gila Otoutou, kau ingin menjadikannya Geisha? Astaga! Dia yang akan kau nikahi!'' teriak Itachi frustasi. Memang seorang Geisha tidaklah buruk namun tetap saja ini menjadi hal yang keterlaluan. Apa kata rakyat jika sang kaisar nanti membuang istrinya di rumah-rumah Okiya?

''Kalau gitu kau saja yang nikahi dia Aniki!'' teriak Sasuke dan menatap tajam Itachi. Sedang Itachi hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Die mendesah ''Aku sudah mempunyai Konan. Kuharap kau ingat itu.''

''Huh! Politik atau persahabatan? Keluarga atau teman?'' cecar Sasuke sedang Itachi hanya memijat pelipisnya. ''Aku tahu, kau menikahinya karena permintaan Yahiko kan? Kau menjijikan!''

Itachi hanya menghela nafas melihat sikap adiknya itu, Sasuke melenggang pergi dan menyisakan Itachi yang harus memikirkannya dengan kepala dingin

''Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Otou-sama?''

…

"Kenapa kami berbeda?" tanya lelaki bermata safir menatap ibunya, wajahnya merunduk menyembunyikan isarat kesedihan sedang wanita dihadapannya hanya memeluk dan mengelus rambutnya lembut.

Dia berusaha tersenyum untuk anak semata wayangnya itu "Kau mengerti takdir sayang?" tanya Kushina.

Dan Naruto kembali mengangguk lalu menatap wajah ibunya yang berubah sedih "Seperti takdir yang merebut ayah bukan?"

Kushina mendecih dan menjitak kepala kuning itu.

"Tidak bodoh! Ayahmu sudah kembali ketempat dimana mestinya dia berada."

Iris safir Naruto bergerak gelisah dan tangannya kembali memeluk erat sang ibu "Dulu kami sangat dekat Ibu, tapi kenapa sejak dia dewasa semua berubah?" tanya Naruto frustasi "Karena dia bangsawan Naruto."

"Dan kita hanya rakyat biasa? Ya Tuhan Ibu… hinata bukan gadis yang akan membedakan derajat untuk pertemanan." Tanya Naruto lalu melepas pelukan ibunya dan beranjak dari situ.

"Hinata memang tidak seperti itu, tapi keluarga yang lain?" tanya Kushina dan Naruto kembali mendudukan dirinya diatas tatami usang.

…

 **TBC**

 **Oke, anggap ini prolog oke? Jika ada yang minta dilanjutkan akan saya lanjutkan… gomenne…**

 **Sign,**

 **Watanabe Niko**


	2. Hinata Hyuuga

Naruto tersenyum sumringah saat sebuah surat telah berada ditangannya. Surat indah berwarna ungu muda. Dengan tulisan tangan dibawahnya.

Hinata Hyuuga.

 **.-.-.-.**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

 **.-.-.-.**

 **Happy reading ^0^/**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.-.-.-.**

''Aku sudah menyiapkan air untukmu berendam Hinata-sama.'' ujar pelayan membungkuk dan Hinata hanya melirik sekilas lalu tersenyum ''Terima kasih'' jawabnya lembut

Hinata kembali menyisir surai indigonya perlahan dengan sebuah senandung kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya, dia bergerak membuka lemarinya dan mencari kimono yang akan ia kenakan hari ini.

Hari pertunangannya.

''Ada yang kau risaukan Hinata-sama?'' Hinata berjengit mendengar suara yang ia kenal baik lalu gadis itu menoleh ke arah lelaki itu.

''Neji-Nii...'' lirih Hinata. Neji segera menghampiri Hinata dan pelayan yang ada disitu segera pamit undur diri.

''Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau terlihat sempurna hari ini, atau Hiashi-sama akan membunuhku.'' ujar Neji dengan seulas senyum dan Hinata terkikik.

''Pasti.'' tanpa tahu bahwa jawaban Hinata mengandung kesedihan. 

**.-.-.-.**

Hai Naruto-kun...

Lama sekali tidak berjumpa, kau bagaimana kabar?  
Aku berusaha menyisihkan waktuku untuk kembali berkirim kabar denganmu...

Setahun belakangan ini tanpa suratmu rasanya menyidihkan haha kau tahu itu? Surat dan kabarmu adalah semangatku.

Sampaikan salamku pada Kushina-baasan ya.

Salam cinta,

Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum membaca surat itu, kemudian dia melipatnya dan kembali menaruhnya didalam loker tempat khusus surat-surat Hinata tersimpan.

Tidak ada hal romantis dalam surat Hinata, bahkan bahasanya mungkin juga terlalu formal untuk ukuran teman sejak kecil. Tapi apapun itu tentang Hinata mampu membuat dirinya kembali bersemangat, lucu bukan? Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Sambil bersenandung kecil Naruto berjalan keluar gubuknya, meraih sandal bakiaknya dan berjalan perlahan keluar.

Hari ini ibunya memanen kacang dan Naruto tidak ingin melewatinya begitu saja. Saat sudah memasuki wilayah perkebunan manik safir itu menjelajah sekeliling mencari wanita berambut merah paling cantik sedunia.

''Kaa-san!'' teriak Naruto saat menemukan ibunya sedang berjongkok dan dia melambai saat melihat seringai jengkel diwajah Kushina.

''Selalu semangat Naruto?'' tegur Shikaku, Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya ''Tentu Jiisan, haha gomen aku sudah merusak pagi dengan teriakanku.''

tapi Shikaku hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan Naruto ''Itu malah bagus untuk mengawali pagi yang cerah. Bantu ibumu.'' ujar Shikaku dan Naruto mengangguk lalu ber-ojigi dan melangkah meninggalkan ayah dari Shikamaru itu. Langkahnya mendekat pada Kushina, dan dilihatnya keranjang Ibunya sudah hampir penuh dia dengan cekatan segera membantu Kushina.

''Jiisan selalu baik padaku, padahal kita hanya pesuruhnya ya kan Kaa-san?'' tanya Naruto memancing percakapan dengan Kushina, Kushina hanya menoleh dan tersenyum.

''Keluarga Nara memang berbeda dengan bangsawan lainnya Naruto, mereka malah mendekatkan diri dengan rakyat, ya... Seperti itu.'' ujar Kushina menjelaskan sementara lelaki blonde tersebut hanya terdiam lemah.

''Andai keluarga Hyuuga sebaik keluarga Nara.''batinnya.

 **.-.-.-.**

Sasuke telah datang dengan baju kebesarannya, disampingnya berdiri Mikoto dengan kimono 3 lapis bercorak Sakura dia mengulum senyum sangat berbeda dengan wajah datar disampingnya. Manik rembulan Hinata hanya mampu menunduk tanpa memperdulikan sekeliling apalagi untuk melihat seseorang yang hendak dijodohkan olehnya. Gadis itu terlihat tenang dengan napas beraturan.

Disamping Hinata berdiri Hiashi Hyuuga, seorang kepala keluarga dari bangsawan Hyuuga. Orang yang memiliki hak otoriter tertinggi di Hyuuga. Hiashi menyambut kedatangan Fugaku beserta keluarganya dengan senyum hangat, hingga pada perbincangan ringan dan ke acara inti.

''Huh! Kau tidak secantik yang aku kira.'' bisik Sasuke saat memiliki kesempatan berdekatan dengan Hinata sedang Hinata hanya tercekat, maniknya melebar namun detik berikutnya dia mengulum senyum.

''Pujian yang berkesan untukku Uchiha. Terima kasih.''

Sasuke merasa kaget dengan jawaban Hinata, padahal yang semula difikirkannya Hinata akan marah dan berakhir dengan sedikit adu mulut. Cih! Sasuke membenci sikap tenang gadis itu. 

**.-.-.-.**

''Aku tidak melihat senyum diwajah kakakku.'' ujar Hanabi sambil bertumpu pada pagar dibalkon, disampingnya Neji hanya terdiam dan menatap lurus kerumunan dibawah. Melihat Hinata yang tersenyum datar disamping Sasuke yang terlihat kesal.

''Hinata-sama sudah mampu mengendalikan emosinya Hanabi, dia tidak akan terpancing akan suatu hal yang menbuatnya jengkel.''

Hanabi melirik dan mendecih ''Aku membicarakan senyum bukan cara pengendalian emosi. Bodoh!''

''Terima kasih.'' jawab Neji kalem dan kembali menatap Hinata dibawah sana. ''Kalau saja Hinata masih memiliki watak seperti dulu, berani bertaruh kau yang akan ditempatnya saat ini.'' ujar Neji dan Hanabi bergidik.

''Melihat wajah para Uchiha saja aku muak, apalagi harus bersanding dengan salah satunya.''

 **.-.-.-.**

Malam itu Hinata resmi bertunangan dengan Sasuke. Seluruh keluarga kaisar dan bangsawan tersebut bersuka cita. Dengan anggunnya Hinata berdiri disamping Sasuke sambil menggamit lengannya dan dia tersenyum tipis namun memancarkan aura kecantikan yang kuat. Itachi tersenyum menatap keduanya, dari luar mereka memang terlihat bahagia namun mata Itachi terlalu jeli untuk mengartikan senyum Hinata.

Senyumnya berbeda.

Apa dia juga seperti Sasuke? Enggan dengan pernikahan politik itu? Namun Itachi hanya mampu berdoa untuk keduanya. 

**.-.-.-.**

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Berharap berita pertunangannya tidak sampai ketelinga Naruto. Manik lavendernya meredup dan sedikit panik saat Sasuke memasuki kamarnya. Lelaki bermata oniks itu menatap lekat pada mata bulan Hinata. Dia mendekat dan Hinata sedikit menggeser duduknya. Bukan memberikan ruang untuk Sasuke namun dia melihat sedikit senyum mengerikan diwajah Sasuke. ''Apa maumu?''

''Layani aku.''

''Bajingan! Kita belum menikah!'' ujar Hinata dia menahan amarahnya, wajahnya terlihat merah ingin sekali gadis itu menampar mulut busuk Uchiha.

Namun Sasuke tidak tersinggung sama sekali dia malah meraih dagu Hinata dan kembali mempersempit jarak diantara mereka ''Kau akan menjadi istriku. Bahasamu terlalu kasar untuk ukuran putri bangsawan Hyuuga.''

''Persetan dengan itu! Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu!'' teriak Hinata seraya menepis tangan Sasuke. Maniknya bergetar tapi Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

''Aku tidak butuh gadis yang tidak mampu melayaniku.'' dan dia menarik obi Hinata hingga lepas membuat Hinata memegang erat kimononya dan menatap tajam pada Sasuke. ''Pergi dari kamarku bajingan!'' hardik Hinata, dia sudah tidak bisa berpura-pura lagi. Ini menyangkut harga dirinya.

Sasuke menahan kedua tangan Hianta dengan tangan kirinya, lalu mendorong bahu Hinata hingga gadis itu terjatuh diranjang dengan posisi telentang. Napas Hinata memburu, cengkraman dikedua pergelangan tangganya terlalu kuat dan tubuh Sasuke yang menindihnya membuatnya tidak mampu memberontak.

Sasuke menggigit kerah kimono Hinata dan menariknya kebawah. Menampilkan separuh dari buah dada Hinata. Bibirnya tersenyum. Merasa menang dan Hinata pasti segera menamparnya jika salah satu tangannya bebas.

Dia menyeringai ''Tidak terlalu buruk'' hingga pada sensasi hangat yang menyapu kulit dadanya Hinata mengerang dan memejamkan mata. Batinnya terus mengutuk.

TOK TOK TOKK

''Hinata-sama.'' teriak seseorang dari luar dan dengan kekuatan yang tiba-tiba muncul Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan menendang kejantanannya hingga Sasuke tersungkur dengan wajah penuh dendam pada Hinata.

''Hinata-sama.'' dia kembali berteriak. Hinata merapihkan kimono dan obinya lalu melangkah keluar saat pintu terbuka pelayan itu menunduk malu. Merasa lancang mengganggu aktifitas tuannya. Hinata yang melihat ekspresi pelayannya segera menoleh kedalam kamarnya.

Dia melupakan bajingan itu.

Sasuke telah duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan kimono terbuka yang menampilkan dada bidangnya. Dia menatap bosan pada mereka.

''Ma-maaf Hina-''

''Jangan salah faham. Kami tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan. Ada perlu apa?''

Pelayan itu melirik Sasuke, Hinata tidak tahu apa yang membuat pelayan itu menganggukkan kepala dan membungkuk kearahnya. ''Sepertinya saya datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Permisi.'' pamitnya dan Hinata hanya menghela napas. 

**.-.-.-.**

''Kemana Sasuke, Hinata?'' tanya Itachi saat Hinata memasuki ruang makan seorang diri. Hinata tersenyum kearah Itachi saat ini hanya ada dia dan Itachi jadi Hinata berani untuk bicara jujur. ''Dia pergi, dia bilang dia ingin ketempat wanitanya.''

''Astaga, Hinata maafkan aku.''

''Lupakanlah Itachi-Nii. Kemana yang lain?''

''Sedang di aula. Mereka akan mnyusul.''

''Baiklah.'' 

**.-.-.-.**

Manik safir itu menatap lesu pada bangunan megah bak istana milik keluarga Hyuuga. Didalamnya ada Hinatanya. Hinata yang sekarang akan menjadi milik orang lain.

Berita tentang pertunangan Hinata dengan putra Kaisar Ichiha membuatnya hampir kalap. Dia berlari hingga Kyoto hanya untuk melihat acara itu. Berharap melihat wajah mendung Hinata, bukan jahat. Dia hanya berfikir Hinata terpaksa menjalani pertunangan ini. Namun hari itu Naruto melihat senyum manis terhias diwajah gadisnya. Naruto merasa hancur.

Dua hari berlalu dan Naruto belum berani juga menanyakan hal itu pada Hinata, baik tersurat ataupun tersirat. Dia terlalu pengecut. Dia merasa kalah dengan lelaki yang bersanding dengan Hinata dihari itu.

Naruto melangkah mundur dan berbalik lalu meninggalkan kediaman itu perlahan. Merasa tidak harus berada disana. Dia ingin cepat sampai rumah dan memeluk ibunya. Ibu tercinta satu-satunya yang dimiliki Naruto.

''Naruto!'' teriak seseorang dan Naruto segera menoleh disana gadis berambut merah muda dengan kimono lusuh menghampirinya dengan wajah sumringah.

''Lama tidak jumpa. Kapan kau kembali ke Kyoto?'' tanya Sakura dan Naruto hanya menampilkan cengiran khasnya sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya ''Eerr... 3 hari yang lalu.''

''Eehh... Sudah selama itu dan kau tidak mengabariku? Jahatnya,'' ujar Sakura seraya memukul bahu Naruto dan Naruto hanya tertawa.

''Kabar Kushina-baasan bagaimana?''

Manik safir itu menatap Sakura lekat ''Sangat baik.'' jawab Naruto.

''Ah! Baiklah... Aku harus pergi, sampai nanti!'' pamit gadis itu seraya melambaikan tangan dan dibalas oleh anggukanNaruto.

 **.-.-.-.**

''Hinata-chan! Apa kau akan pergi untuk melihat festival dipusat kota?'' ujar seorang anak kecil berusia 7 tahun.

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum lebar ''Tentu Naruto-kun! Okaa-san mengajakku. Pasti akan menyenangkan!'' jawab Hinata antusias. Rambut indigo panjangnya tertiup angin dan menyentuh sisi kanan wajah Naruto. Sebuah wewangian lavender menyapa indra penciumannya dan Naruto kembali tersenyum lebar ''Aku suka rambutmu, Hinata-chan.''

sedang Hinata hanya menundukkan wajahnya dengan semburat merah yang muncul.

 **.-.-.-.**

Sang putri terbangun dengan napas yang tidak beraturan, nafasnya memburu dan peluh sedikit terlihat di keningnya.

Bukan mimpi buruk. Tentu...  
Mungkin bisa dibilang lebih dari itu.

Ingatan masa kecilnya kembali datang dan menghampiri dengan kenangan bersama anak kecil berambut pirang itu. Seorang rakyat biasa yang terlihat bebas. Tidak seperti dirinya yang terikat. Hinata ingat bahwa Naruto belum juga membalas suratnya sejak saat itu. Dia merindukan Naruto.

''Anda baik-baik saja Hinata-sama?'' tanya seorang pelayan sambil membawakan segelas air putih dan Hinata menerimanya lalu meminum perlahan. Dengan cara yang anggun.

Dia mengembalikan gelas itu kepada si pelayan. ''Saya baik-baik saja Matsuri-san. Hanya ingin sendiri, bisa anda meninggalkan saya?'' tanya Hinata lembut dan Matsuri mengangguk lalu pamit undur diri.

Hinata membenarkan kimononya yang sedikit terbuka dan menarik futon hingga kedadanya. Berusaha terlelap. Putri itu menutup mata bulan miliknya.

 **.-.-.-.**

''Kapan acara pernikahan dilaksanakan?'' tanya Konan, Itachi tersenyum dan membenarkan sedikit letak bunga kertas yang menghiasi rambut gadisnya. ''Otou-sama bilang mungkin seminggu lagi.''

Konan mendesah ''Secepat itu?''

''Memang kenapa sayang?''

Itachi menatap keraguan dimata Konan lalu dengan gerakan lembut Itachi mencium keningnya. ''Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Aku menyayangimu. Sangat.'' 

**.-.-.-.**

Sasuke menggeram dikamarnya, wajahnya diliputi perasaan kesal yang kentara. Pernikahan ini harus batal apapun yang terjadi. Karena dirinya telah terikat pada cinta gadis Haruno. Gadis biasa bukan seperti Hinata yang notabennya seorang bangsawan.

Sasuke tak habis pikir politik macam apa yang mengatur hidup banyak orang? Keluarga kaisar harus menikah dengan keluarga bangsawan? Cih! Itu menggelikan.

Mata oniks itu menatap gadis yang terlelap diatas futonnya. Gadis bermata emerald yang menjerat hatinya. Gadis lembut yang bagi Sasuke tidak dapat disamakan dengan siapapun. Gadis yang menempati posisi sama dengan sang ibu dihatinya.

''Aku menyayangimu Sakura, tidak akan ada yang memisahkan kita. Walau status ini menjadi dinding diantara kita.'' bisik Sasuke seraya mengelus surai merah muda Sakura membuat Sakura tersenyum dalam mimpinya dan Sasuke sedikit mengulum senyum tipis.

 **.-.-.-.**

''Izinkan aku Kaa-san.'' lirih Naruto memohon namun wanita didepannya tidak bergeming. Dia menatap tajam Naruto.

''Untuk apa?'' dan Naruto kembali mendesah ''Aku merindukannya.''

''Dan itu menyakiti hati Kaa-san.'' jawab Kushina. Mata safir Naruto bergetar dengan cepat dia memeluk Kushina dan mengelus surai merah darah Ibunya. Kushina terisak ''Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri nak, kita terlalu berbeda jauh dengannya.''

''Aku mengerti. Kaa-san.'' dan Naruto merasa sebuah cairan bening mengalir dipipinya. Tanpa beban tanpa sebuah isakan Naruto menelan perasaannya untuk hati sang Ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai halo haloo _ akhirnya aku melanjutkan lagi fict ini, awalnya gak yakin loh.. tapi ternyata banyak dukungan dari kalian, terima kasihhh *hug

 **Thanks:**

 **tatsin11** haha… ini udah aku lanjut.. makasih ya dukungannya, **Fad375** haha iya ini prolog, dukung terus yaaa, **Virgo Shaka Mia** *hug dulu hihiii… haha makasih lohh… dukung terus ya, dan kapan kamu buat fict lagi? **Kimoto Yuhii** iya ini fict baru haha, maaf banyak yang ditelantarkan, sedikit? Maklum ini masih bimbang waktu nge update haha, takut gada yang suak jadi aku buat sedikit, btw… iya tidak ada typo *yeeeiiyyy hahhaa thanks dukungannya **Riyusa** ini udh aku lanjuutttt XD **Uzumakiblue** pasti NaruHina! Pasti! Hahaaa… ini udah panjang, mungkin? **Uzumakimahendra4** siippp… baca terus ya dan jangan lupa review **Byakugan no Hime** ceritanya beda kalo Naru-kun dari kalangan kaisar hohooo… **Aizen L sousuke** thanks dukung terus yaaa **Lucia** hai jugaaa XD terimakasih dukungannya… baca terus yaa

Juga pada semua **silent reader** , aku sih berharap kalian review ya… semakin banyak review akan semakin cepat aku update!

.

Akhir kata

PLEASE REVIEW ^0^/


End file.
